


Le poids du mérite

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [407]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, RB Leipzig, Team Dynamics, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Marcel connaît l'importance du brassard autour de son biceps, encore plus les soirs de défaite.
Relationships: Marcel Sabitzer & Lukas Klostermann, Marcel Sabitzer/Julian Nagelsmann
Series: FootballShot [407]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Le poids du mérite

Le poids du mérite

  
Marcel a peur. Sa tête est plaquée contre un matelas, la main de Julian l'enfonce dans le lit. D'accord, ils ont perdu pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça, ils sont toujours premier au classement ! Ce n'est pas dramatique mais leur entraîneur n'a pas l'air de comprendre, chaque point est trop important pour lui, alors en tant que capitaine, c'est à lui de supporter ça... Malheureusement. Francfort les ont battu, d'accord, ce n'est pas si grave, ils ont une bonne équipe bordel ! Le reste de l'équipe l'a vu partir avec Nagelsmann, ils savent évidemment ce qu'il lui fait, c'est une ''tradition'' qu'il a instauré sans se soucier de son intimité, s'ils perdent le capitaine paye, c'est censé inciter ses coéquipiers a gagné tous les matches. Marcel est tellement contre, mais il ne dit rien et laisse son entraîneur faire, s'ils peuvent tout gagner grâce à ça, Sabitzer est prêt à en payer le prix. Le brassard autour de son bras n'est pas un cadeau, c'est un dût, il l'a mérité.

  
Julian le laisse haletant sur le lit, ses coéquipiers ont pu les entendre, du moins leur entraîneur, Marcel se force toujours à mordre ses lèvres pour se retenir de gémir, ou crier, il n'a pas à s'humilier encore plus. Sa lèvre inférieure saigne quand il est finalement seul, il pourrait répondre quand Nagelsmann attend une réponse, mais il hoche simplement la tête, il ne fait pas confiance à sa voix quand ça se produit. Marcel ne bouge pas pendant un temps, ça fait mal, tellement mal, mais il ne peut rien dire contre son entraîneur, il ne dira jamais rien. Il ne veut pas que le brassard lui soit retiré, il l'a mérité. Une main se passe dans ses cheveux, ça le détend, Marcel ne retient pas un petit couinement de dépasser ses lèvres blessées, il relève les yeux pour voir Lukas au-dessus, un léger sourire réconfortant. Marcel a envie de pleurer, entre la défaite et cette humiliation, il n'est plus sûr de rien sur sa légitimité. Klostermann prend soin de lui un moment, Marcel espère qu'il ne portera jamais le brassard...

  
Fin 


End file.
